Conventional image capture techniques used to capture a “perfect” group image are challenging for a variety of reasons. For example, a photographer may attempt to capture a digital image (also referred to as images in the following) of a group of people (also referred to herein as a group image). The group of people, however, may not all be smiling or looking at the camera at the same moment. To address this, multiple images are generally captured by the photographer in the hopes that one of these images capture the perfect group image. This process can be tedious and can test the patience of the photographer as well as people in the image. After capture, a photographer is then forced to manually browse through the multiple captured images to select the “best” image, which can also be a time-consuming process. Further, there is no guarantee that any of the captured images are suitable for each person in the image, e.g., that all the people are smiling and looking at the camera.
Some conventional techniques utilize post-processing techniques that allow a user to interact with image editing tools to synthesize a perfect group image. However, use of conventional image editing tools can be a time consuming manual process and generally requires a high level of expertise, which average users typically lack. These and other challenges in the conventional techniques can lead to user frustration.